


Snow Melts on His Lips

by TinyButFierce



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Gen, I just want K to be happy, That ending broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: No longer interlinked but just broken and fraying with no glue to hold him together and no Joi to tell him that he was a real boy





	Snow Melts on His Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This movie gave me so many feels. I think I cried for a solid hour after watching it. It took all of my emotions, put them in a blender, and shredded them. This is how I cope. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Spoilers ahead.

A man lays on a staircase with snow littering his prone figure. Some would not call him a man. Most would call him a tool, equipment, meant to be broken not fixed. He wants to believe that he is real. He wants to believe that the awe he feels as he looks towards the blank snowy sky is real. He wants to believe that he had a childhood, that he could have been a child.

He knows now that he never had that luxury. 

He wished he could have been special. That he could have had a family outside of a girl pre-programmed to make him less lonely. That he could have a home without evil-wishers waiting outside. That he wasn’t bits of someone else's memories.

The term special is only reserved for the heroes. 

He is no hero. 

He is broken. Made of out cells but not out of soul. No longer interlinked but just broken and fraying with no glue to hold him together and no Joi to tell him that he was a real boy.

The snow continues to fall as the man he saved placed his hand on glass and met the special one that would save them all. That would save them all but K would be gone, looking at the sky and wondering how humans could live their monotonous lives without looking at the snow fall.

He had imagined being retired before. He had believed that he would go down much like his predecessor, fighting to the very end until taken out by a single violent shot.

He never imagined that it would be silent.

A snowflake fell on his lips and a single tear rolled down his face. He didn’t wish to die and suddenly be gone. 

Everyone had told him he had no soul.

He was doing fine without one. He eyes continued to fight to pressure to close. To glimpse one more fleeting glance of snow. One crack in the clouds that might show a sign of sun. The clouds never seem to part. 

He breathes in and out.

A voice calls.

The name Joi had gave him echoes through his ears and he keeps his eyes open long enough to see Deckard run over to his prone body and tell him to stay alive dammit. 

K never believed he was alive in the first place.

He closes his eyes to one last glimpse of snow and the man he sacrificed himself to save, choking Luv underwater until her still body stared up at him. 

He didn’t want Deckard to see his stare.

 

He opened his eyes to a dark ceiling when the first thing he expected to see was blankets of white. The pain on his side twinged and he groaned silently. Never show pain. Stay on baseline. 

A gruff voice echoes from the side of the room, “how are you doing kid?” 

_ Interlinked _

“Fine.”

The voice comes closer to K and reveals itself to be Deckard. The former blade runner sits down next to the still replicant and gives him deathly stare. He doesn’t need to speak. A whole conversation occurs through glances. 

Deckard hands him a bowl of soup and tells him to eat. He does. As he brings the spoon up and down the older man watches with a critical eye. 

“Did you want to die kid?”

“I was off baseline.”

“What about now.”

“...”

“Joe.”

“That’s not my name.”

“Okay well then what is your name?”

“K.”

Deckard continues to give K a stare that has some emotion behind it that K had never seen directed at him before. It feels warm. 

“How about I call you Kay. Close enough to what you insist on, but not a letter.”

The replicant pauses and looks up at the man, confusion in his eyes. No one but Joi had ever cared to interact with him in such a way. Even the lieutenant hadn’t cared, simply ordered him to reveal his memories to her. She had helped him but still didn’t see him as a person. 

At least she had cared more than others.

Now Deckard gives him a name.

_ Never give them a name because then they can believe that they are real. _

It still feels warm though. 

_ Warmer than the snow touching his lips. _

His silence is answered by a nod from the man who rises and walks away from the prone replicant. The man pauses at the door and turns to face him one more time.

“You look tired as hell. Get some sleep kid.”

Kay closes his eyes again and dreams. 

_ What's it like to hold the hand of someone you love?  _

_ Interlinked. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments keep me writing. :)


End file.
